


vibrant gays having a nice time

by beetlejosh (orphan_account)



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awtto, Fanart, M/M, awsten babbles a lot but otto tries his best to keep up, i cant write so this stuff has to go somewhere, i feel fear, theres not enough of that, these r also on my tumblr but idk how that site works at all so this is almost an improvement, um thats it thats the whole post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beetlejosh
Summary: my self indulgent art has to go somewhere  and im not confident enough in my writing to ever post anything else here thanks for ur time





	vibrant gays having a nice time

theyr boyfridnfds (or not depending on if that catches ur drift) thats all gn


End file.
